nudge's little secret
by near13
Summary: Okay so I have this little secret story and I'll tell you. It's about me and Iggy so here you are...
1. Chapter 1

**Nudge's little secret**

By: Near 13

Ok so I have this secret story that ill tell you this all happened after the books but we're still being chased by the school so here it is.

(Ages: Max, Fang, Iggy 18 me/nudge 15 Gazzy 12 Angel 10)

**Chapter 1**

I was walking down the hall when he grabbed me it was Iggy. HE led me to our room, shut the door and walked up to me and eland down and kissed me out of no where I was going to kiss him back but held back the temptation instead I pushed him away, he looked in my direction.

"What?" He looked confused.

"What are you doing Iggy?" I looked at him and blushed.

"I…I just wanted to kiss you," HE smiled at me and I blushed even harder.

"Um no," I said and he looked in my direction and he made big puppy dog eyes at me. (FYI we're dating in secret and every one else lives at Max's moms house.)

"Please oh please I'll die with out you," He smiled with his white smile and gave me the puppy dog eyes again.

"No some one might come in," I said so he walked over to the door and locked it.

"Nobody is going to come in we live alone. So how 'bout now please oh please with a cherry on top," He smiled sweetly.

"Oh fine come over here," I said so he ran up to me and we kissed, his hand on my hips and my hands in his hair. He pulled me closer to him and then I felt his tongue force into me mouth so I bit down so hard that it shot back in to his mouth and we broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" He looked at me in pain.

"You know what it was for you pig," I turned and headed toward the door and unlocked it.

"Nudge don't leave in sorry I didn't mean to," He apologized so I turned around and walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth. We stood there kissing for about 3 minutes then broke the kiss to breath. (Since that's important)

"Come on nudge max and there rest of the flock live at Max's moms house, we live here please can we?" Iggy looked at dawn at me with a smile and I thought about what he wanted to do.

"Um im not ready Iggy I'm so sorry though," I whispered to him and he let me go and he left the room sliming the door behind him. I walked out of the room after him and ran up to him and grabbed his hand, he ripped it away from me.

"You've said that from the beginning it's been three weeks. I'm tired of it Nudge. When will you be ready?" He yelled turning around. I started to cry (He never yells, well never at me.)

""I don't know. I'm sorry Iggy but you've asked me everyday. I'm sick of it, I'm leaving!" I yelled back and ran to the bedroom and grabbed my stuff then I ran to the front door where he stood waiting to spot me.

"Iggy move you can't stop me," I started to cry (I love him so much it hurts to leave him).

"No Nudge, please stay. I'm sorry but your torturing me. Haven't I waited long enough," Iggy looked in my direction (well he has waited for a long time).

"Okay tonight, maybe. You have to be good," I giggled and he smiled at me.

"Really? I'll be really, really good," he grinned. We ate lunch that he had made, then we watched some TV and ate popcorn.

"What happened? Did he die?" Iggy asked.

"Well Light and Misa are on their way to their execution and Light's dad just shot at Light with a blank so he's not dead," I explained t Iggy what was happening on _Death note_.

"Oh, okay then now it's commercial right." He listened to the TV then looked in my direction.

"Yep it's on commercial," I huffed then he leaned over and kissed me, I kissed him back. Then I broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off and slid my fingers down his six packed chest and he pulled me down closer to him and kissed me on the mouth. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip so I opened my mouth a little and felt it enter my mouth (it felt so good to be so close to him). After about five minutes of "frenching" we stopped and just laid on the couch snuggling close up to each other.

"My birthday's tomorrow you know. Have you bought me a present yet?" I asked looking up at him as he sat up and put his shirt back on.

"Maybe. You'll have to wait and see," he smiled innocently.

"Oh, You did get me some thing, what is it?" I was to exited to wait.

"I'm not telling you until tomorrow." He said then kissed me on the forehead and walked toward the kitchen and came back with two cups of hot chocolate. He handed me one and sat down beside me.

"Give me a hint then," I giggled.

"No. You'll find out tomorrow after the flock is here." He smiled then began to sip his cup of hot chocolate.

"Come on then. Come with me to our room." I giggled and he leaped to his feet and walked with me to out bedroom and shut the door behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked up to him and ripped off his shirt and then he pulled off my shirt and we undid each others pants and pulled them off. He jumped on to the bed and I crawled on to him and kissed his chest as he laid there smiling. Then he pulled me down beside him then he lend over me and wrapped his arms around me and undid my bra then we finished getting undressed, my eyes bugged out to see how big he was (if you know what I mean, will it even fit???). Then we started to "do it" (if I knew it felt like this I wouldn't have made him wait). After a few minutes the room was filled with the sounds we were making.

"Iggy?" I said between moans.

"What?" he huffed still not stopping.

"I love you," I moaned.

"I love you too nudge," he still hadn't stopped.

After a while he reached his zone and empted in to me. Then he rolled off me and laid next to me smiling.

"Well that was fun," I giggled.

"Well no duh you're with me," he laughed sarcastically.

Then kissed my forehead then we went to sleep. When I woke up Iggy had gotten dressed and had made dinner. I got dressed then walked to the kitchen to find Iggy at the dinning table with two plates of food.

"Good evening would you like some food nudge," he smiled in my direction then I walked up to him and kissed his check and sat down next to him and ate the beautiful dinner he made. Then we started to decorate for the party that was happening the next day. Then we went to sleep until the next day when I woke up Iggy had got down stairs already. So I got dressed and went down stairs to find the flock and Max's family. There were lots of presents and a cake that said "Happy 16th nudge,"

"Happy birthday nudge!" they all cheered.

"Yah happy birthday nudge," Iggy said the knelt on one knee and asked "nudge will you marry me?" Max fainted, Fang and Gazzy cheered and all the other girls awed. Once max was revived I looked back at Iggy.

"I-I of cores ill marry you," I was so happy then he opened a velvety box inside was a diamond ring with the letters N and I engraved on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wow" every one looked at how beautiful the ring was then he put it on my finger (it fit perfectly).

"Oh Iggy I love it," I said wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his around me.

"Um when did you two start dating?" max asked.

"About 4 months ago," I giggled.

"What but that means you guys were dating way back when you lived with us," max looked at us.

"Yah sorry about that," Iggy laughed. Max shock her head then walked away.

Then my stomach started to hurt so I ran to the bathroom. I shut and locked the door and I just made it to the toilet to toss my cookies.

"Nudge sweetie are you alright?" Iggy asked from the other side of the door.

"Yah im fine probably got to excited," I called so he could hear me. Then I tossed my cookies again and Iggy called for max, I could hear him picking the lock (note to self**:** don't get engaged to a guy that can pick a lock). The door flung open and Iggy ran to my side and max and her mom came in and told Iggy to leave so he did.

"nudge are you ok did you eat some thing today that was gross?" max asked (I know whats wroung with me) I shock my head.

"did you drink something that's bad for your stomic?" her mom asked and I shock my head.

"then whats wrong with you you cant be pregnant cause you and iggy haven't you knowd yet…RIGHT?"max looked at me harshly.

"well difine yet," I smiled and she almost fell over but she stoped her self.

"what? when? Nudge you and iggy what?" max sounded and panikey.

"well you know, yes me and iggy and last night," I told her as her jax droped.

"wow so you cvan be pregnant," max's mom looked at me and smiled, "do you want us to tell him or do you want to," max and her mom bothe hugged me then helped me up. Then we walked out to kitchen where iggy looked worried as he pasied then fang stoped him, they faced me and I smiled.

"iggy I might be prenant," I anownced fang and gazzy hugged iggy, ella and angel me then iggt hugged me and I hugged him.

"dude your going to be a father," fang patted iggy's shoulder and they smiled at each other.

"oh iggy you've grown up so fast," max cried then kissed his cheak and hugged him.

"nudge here open my present," angel said as she handed me a big box so I opend it and in side there was a baby dall.

"oh angel thanks its so cute," I held it in my arms.

"yah now you can practice being a mommy ," she giggled and every one stared to laugh.

"here nudge open mine," gazzy said as he gove me him gift. In side it was a beautiful red dress.

"thanks gazzy I love it," I said holding the dress up.

"here open ours," fang and max said handing me a huge box in side it where lots of sheos hats and bags.

"oh they are so awesome," I looked at fang and max then hugged them.

"here open our gift," max's mom and ella handed me a smaller box and inside of it there were a set of earings and a necklace

"oh thanks you guys there all so beautiful," I said and then we had a group hug.


End file.
